TES V: Skyrim Tales 'Choose Your Mistress'
by Castiel-Navaeh
Summary: She still calls me 'Brother'. My heart aches ever so. Astrid had come around to me but not in the way I had to her.


**Skyrim Tales**

**Created By Chelsea Hideki**

This is a Fan-Fiction: Bethesda owns all rights to all of the Names, places, dates, areas and all other rights reserved in these tales.

Skyrim Tales: The Elder Scroll V: are my own works and my own ideals.

Copyright, Trademark of Bethesda and of the Skyrim Company 2012

**For all of the little Dragon Borns that roam the planes of Skyrim.**

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, noal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeroak ahst voal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah kin kogaan mu draal_

Chorus from the Song of the Dragonborn.

Loredas 23rd of Forstfall 4E 201

_This tale is a combination of the quests 'Bound Until_

_Death, and Bleakfalls Barrow' From The Dark Brotherhood and Main Quest line._

_**Choose Your Mistress**_

_She still calls me 'Brother'. My heart aches ever so. Astrid had come around to me but not in the way I had to her. As I set upon my quest, a strange one at that, Directed only by the Night Mothers voice I was told to find a man by the name of Amaund Motierre. He had summoned us, for a very special task. He has summoned us to kill the Emperor. Not exactly what I had in mind, I wasn't sure what side to take yet and killing the Emperor off only seemed favourable to the Stormcloacks. I knew though, somewhere in my mind that at some point it would have to be done. I was to hit hard first, right into the Emperors pocket. To kill off his soon to be wed Cousin, Vittoria Vici. She is marrying a Nord, Asgeir Snow-Shod, a man with strong ties to the Stromcloaks. Vici is not only the Emperors first cousin but an Imperial who fights strongly for the will of the Empire in this Civil War. By my hand she will die, in all honesty though I was scared. Scared of making a costly mistake, scared of losing this contract and more scared that I could lose Astrid. This is the type of thing that tears a family apart. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that this will not end well. Not for me at least. I felt like backing out but Astrid wanted us to do this, to rise to our former glory. I couldn't take the fire from her so I obeyed. I headed to Riften to find a man named Delvin Mallory. He was to check the loot that Motierre had given me was worth its weight in gold. As I crept silently along the wooden foot bridges and down to the canals, the entrance to The Ratway lay just ahead. Thugs, low life's, plotting and seaming idiots lay around every corner, every bend. No match for my bow soaked in Frostbite venom though or my swords. The place I was to find Deliven was an under city pub called The Ragged Flagon. I ventured forward to find him. He was surprised to see me._

"Well now, what do we have here? Where on earth did you get this? Actually no, I don't want to know. An Elder Councils Amulet, very valuable, very valuable indeed, made especially for each council member."

"Will you buy it then?"

"Of course I'll buy it. Here, a letter of credit, to be used only by Astrid, as per our standing arrangement. Take that back to your Mistress."

_I didn't like the tone he took or the sly laugh after he told me to leave. I felt my anger boiling. I wanted to just gut him right then and there but an old friend came by to chat. Bryniolf begin to congratulate me_

"Well lad I never thought I'd see you again."

"It wasn't hard to find you"

"Ah I see, reliable and head strong, A very good combination."

_Bryniolf's voice dropped out as a young woman crossed from the bar. She had pale blonde hair and tight leather thieves guild amour on. It clung to her breasts and thighs, accentuating them. She had a sour look on her face as she caught me looking in her direction. She wasn't very polite either but something about her, the way she saw right through my get up, the way she almost saw into my soul made my heart flood with emotions. She was stunning to say the least but then a thought popped into my head. Astrid. I collected myself and raced out of The Ratways, leaving playing little Vex behind to be nothing more than a distant memory. As I embraced the dawn fourth coming upon Riften I walked into the Market. I sold off some junk to Grelka, who was only unkind about it all as she usually and then set off for home. It was raining again. The pine forest air was sweet and dewed, making the dark lingering door way every so inviting. I was a little nervous about coming home to face Astrid but she would never know what I thought of Vex and what crossed my mind. Astrid told me to kill Vici at the Temple of the Divines_

"And they say Romance is dead?"_ she laughed and I just remained silent like I always do. Before I set out I put on some of my finest clothes and set off by carriage to Solitude and to the public reception. As I arrived it was dark, the town square was empty and all was silent. _'Perfect'_ I muttered to myself. I scaled a few tower pillars and castle rooks that over looked the Temple court yard. The town's people did not enjoy Vici's soon-to-be husband, Especially Alexis Vici. I could only assume this was Vittoria's mother or sister. What with her fiancée being a Stromcloack follower, it was just a recipe for an assassination. It was almost time for the address to the people, the perfect time to hit Vici as she stands atop the castle balcony and invites her guest to be festive and merry. I raised my bow, aiming right at her head and readied myself. As she finished her address and turned to leave I shot straight and true. It got her right in the back of the head. I saw the blood splatter on the wall next to her widow. My job was done. I raced down the castle steps, dodging the angry guards out for my head and skipped down a flight of steps to a warren that led straight out into the bay. I made a mad dash for the water and swam to the other side of the channel. As I rested on a rock near the water's edge I thought about what had just happened. I ponded the thoughts that I had just helped the Stromcloaks a little more but then reminded myself that Astrid is waiting for me. I took haste, sticking to back paths until I reached Dawnstar and caught a carriage home. It was raining still and just breaking day light. I redressed myself in my amour and walked inside with my head high. As I arrived in the first chamber Astrid greeted me, her laughter filled my soul. Congratulations were given every few minutes, she was excited, excited for the family. I was just glad to make her smile. She caressed my cheek and I nuzzled into her palm. She told me to speak with Gabriella about what to do next. I wanted so badly to explain to Astrid how I felt, to scream it at her but I remained silent and went on my way to find Gabriella. I decided not to speak to her straight away instead I took leave in the dining hall, sitting atop a throne in one of the corners, Vici's dead, her blood on my hands, butchered at her wedding by an assassin. The time is drawing closer. I decided to take leave from the Brotherhood, just for a little while. I needed to clear my head. I had been only following orders for so long that I've forgotten why I joined in the first place. I changed out of my guild amour and into my clothes. I went off, trying to think of where to start. To start fresh and find some work. I took a deep breath outside of the Sanctuary, sniffing the pine forest one last time. I decided to go to Whiterun and begin a new for a while there. I wasn't abandoning my Mistress; I just wasn't ready to do as she had asked. I needed time to consider all of my options I strutted through the town doors, along the streets and towards the Inn. I put on my Eleven Amour, thinking I could pass for a travelling hunter instead of a dark assassin. As I reached the Inn I had food and drink and listened to the local bard and thought about going to Dragons Reach and seeing the Jarl. I walk into the Reach, head high and my amour still on; swords were near and I was confronted by a dirty dark elf. She had readied her weapons, asking my business. I asked to see the Jarl. He sat, Jarl Balgruuf, high on his throne, a dragon skull above his head. He looked so high and mighty but he really seemed, in his eyes, like a scared little boy. No clue what to do or who to side with. He was worried for Riverwood as they had no defence against the Dragons that now roamed Skyrim. The Jarl thought about his people and sent troops to aid, ignoring his Stewarts advice not to show help in case someone thought Whiterun was siding with another Hold. He asked me for help and I gladly accepted. We spoke with the court Wizard Farengar and he told me about Bleakfalls Barrow. I started thinking about Astrid again, how I missed her already. A guard mentioned Vici's death as I walked towards the smith. I had done that, me. For Astrid, for our family and how I had just run out in the middle of the most important uprising in at least 200 years for the family. What a fool I am, but I had promised Jarl Balgruuf that I would get the stone tablet of the dragons for his wizard. I put my guild amour back on, I wasn't going to hide who I was anymore. I am the son of darkness and the daughter of sins, a child of The Night Mother and a bringing of Silence. I rushed to Bleakfalls Barrow in search of the tablet. As I scaled my way up the mountain path I came across a bandit hideout. Three down on a bridge as the snow fell, six hits and one falling off the bridge to his death made my life so much easier. Their loot was fair, gold, lock picks, ale, things that could come in handy later. It was getting too easy, they were just too predictable. I raced towards the steps of the empty old ruins. Three bandits waited outside, two archers and one brut, all taken down with a single hit to myself. I braced myself for what was inside. I crept in, seeing two bandits standing around a fire. 'Perfect' I whispered to myself and slipped into the shadows. I shot on arrow, straight into the male bandit's leg, then another into his stomach. Dead Easy. The female hadn't seen me but was heading in my direction. I shot at her knee; it did a lot of damage. She struggled to reach me but she wasn't fast enough. I readied my bow and shot, an arrow piercing straight into her skull. Blood began pooling at her feet. I carried on my way, collected little things of gold and healing remedies that lay around. After many steps and cold hallways and Draugr I reached the last room. A large stone wall with a dragon carving on it lay ahead of me, along with an altar and a coffin. I etched closer to this wall. Strange symbols glowed on it as I got closer and closer. I began to feel a breeze, it grew into a wind quickly and then into a gale. Lights began to go dim and then only a blue illuminative light that came from the words on the wall filled the room. I felt strange like I could breathe differently almost as if I had been filled up with a sort of strange power. As I was trying to readjust myself I heard the lid of the coffin fly off, landing only inches from me. The guardian of this temple had awoken and I was in for a treat. He came at me with his ancient Nord sword. It stuck me and instantly I become colder, he had fused it with magic. Frost damage, my health was disappearing and fast. I picked my blades and ran straight into him, sending him staggering backwards. As I did this he shouted at me, some kind of old tongue. It sent me backwards into the altar. His sword hitting down hard on my head caused my vision to blur. I raced into the stone walls that had the glowing writing, he followed and by the time he had reached me I had coated my sword in Frostbite Venom and driven the sword straight into his chest. I heard his already dead heart stop beating for its final time and pushed the mangled corpse off my blade. I sheathed my sword and climb the steps to the exit. After at least an hour of walking I reached Riverwood. I almost collapsed outside of the Inn. I slept like a baby. It was very early when I left the next morning; I held my breath as I raced out into the cold winter morning. I headed straight for Whiterun, to tell the Jarl of my success and to receive my payment. As I entered Dragons Reach everyone was running towards the Jarl. Something must have happened, something bad. I heard the Jarl sending troops to somewhere. I ignored the commotion and went to see the Wizard. He smiled kindly and told me to receive my payment from the Jarl. I huffed and walked out into the main hall. The Jarls throne was empty and I was the only one left in the room. I sat down for a little bit, admiring a piece of silverware that sat in front of me. Soon footsteps rushed passed me into the hall and out the door. The Jarl addressed me and apologised._

"_I can't stand on ceremony at this moment lad. A dragon has attacked our watch tower. Your payment will have to wait."_

_I was a little chuffed at this, after all I had done. I looked down at my amour and stood silently. The Jarl looked expectantly of me but I passed him and headed for the door. I raced towards the main city wall, I wasn't running fast enough. I pushed the doors open with such force that a guard fell over. That wasn't a good look. They chased after me, swords drawn but I kept running, running home, home to Astrid. I had been such a fool for leaving my family in the first place. I reached the stables and caught a lift to Falkreath and ran down the silent and rain stricken road to the Pine Forest. I saw the door, heard its beautiful breathing in the misty air. I smiled and caught my breath. I pushed the door open and entered my beautiful stone cold sanctuary. I was so silent that I could over hear Astrid in the main chamber. She was muttering to herself._

"Where could he be, it's been three days, he doesn't have a current job. What's going on? Where are you?"

_I couldn't help but smile as I stood just inches from her arching flesh. I wanted to reach out and grab her, take her in my arms and just declare how stupid I was but she had noticed me before I even had time to greet her._

"Where the hell have you been?"

I felt like I was on trial.

"I was, um"

"Well?"

_Her tone was harsh and cold, like I had really done something wrong. She noticed my face drop and my hands clench into fists. _

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. You didn't tell me you were leaving."

_She reached out for my arm but I turned away. She hated when I ignored her._

"Listen to me, I am sorry. You worried me, that's all; none of us knew what had happened to you. You just snuck out in the dead of night and disappeared for days."

"I'm sorry Astrid; I just needed to clear my head."

"It's fine. Honestly, after what you had done I think even I need a break too."

_Her smile was warm again and her hands were able to reach my cheek. This time I didn't resist her, I let her soft palm find my cold and brittle cheek. She stroked me gently for a few moments and as her hand dropped I caught it in mine. I could feel the warmth of her fingers through our leather gloves. Her face became flushed and her eyes began to glow a bright and enticing green. I pulled her ever so slightly closer, etching my feet in between hers. Our chests, amour on amour, skin on skin, bone on bone. I felt her heart racing through her veins. I couldn't tell if she was scared or if she was excited. I reached for her beautiful pale cheeks, wanting to hold them in my palms as I embraced her. She smiled sweetly at me as I reached but as I place one hand on her soft skin a loud thud came from the den. She looked towards the open door way and heard disapproving groans. She looked back at me and dropped my hands and stepped slowly towards the staircase to the den. I leaned against one of the book shelves, watching her. I wanted to just chase after her and kiss her delicate lips but I knew it wasn't the time. She stopped half way down the steps and turned to face me. I closed my hands over each other and she smiled._

"_Always so silent, my little Listener"_

_Astrid turned and ran into the den. I stood up right and paced around the main chamber for a bit. _

_I was Astrid's Listener, I wasn't The Night Mothers and Astrid knew I wasn't. _

_Astrid was my Mistress._


End file.
